CasinoRPG Wiki
Welcome to the CasinoRPG Wiki Here You will Find Information and help based on the Popular Browser Game CasinoRPG by Goldfire Inc. You can find tons of useful information and help throughout the pages which are updated all the time with fresh and up to date info! You will find information on every form of the game , with pages on all subjects , you can find them in the Index HERE About Goldfire Inc. GoldFire Studios is a web-based game development studio located in downtown Oklahoma City. We specialize in browser-based, real-time multiplayer games that utilize the latest web technologies such as HTML5, Node.js and MongoDB. Our goal is to turn the web into the ultimate gaming platform by providing truly original gaming experiences for players all over the world. We envision a future of truly social games where community is the focus, and "social" actually means social interactions, not just a connection to a social network. History of Goldifre inc. GoldFire Studios got its roots in 2002 when then 13-year old founder, James Simpson, first got a home computer. He was fascinated by the vast potential of the web, and over summer break began teaching himself programming, design and business tactics before selling his first game, a virtual pet game called Venetopia, at the age of fourteen. Development on entertainment-related websites continued through high school, building a close community of gamers along the way. Some of the more notable developments include Apex Web Gaming (one of the largest web game directories of the 2000's), Eternal Kingdoms (browser game acquired by Bored.com), NexGenWars (live game console sales counter, helped to fuel the fanboy wars and generated world-wide press coverage), PokerRPG (the first poker role-playing game) and countless others. GoldFire Studios was officially founded and incorporated in the summer of 2008, after the successful launch of PokerRPG. Around this same time, while James was attending the University of Oklahoma, work began on the second major game release under the GoldFire Studios name: BC Wars, the prehistoric MMORPG. It wasn't until after James graduated from the University of Oklahoma in the spring of 2011 that GoldFire Studios really began to become the company it is today. Truly social gaming was the name of the game, and the platform was the open web. So was born the GoldFire Network. The GoldFire Network began development in the fall of 2011 and launched to the public in March of 2012. It is an ambitious attempt to create a social gaming platform where community and true social interactions are the focus. The platform is built to be cross-device by using cutting edge web technologies like WebSockets, Canvas, Node.js and MongoDB. In the summer of 2012, GoldFire Studios hired its first full time employee and secured its first seed investment from Oklahoma City-based startup accelerator, VentureSpur. The team would see further growth into the spring after completing a successful Kickstarter campaign for its most ambitious title yet: CasinoRPG. Beta testing on CasinoRPG has continued through 2013 and into 2014. This year look to be GoldFire Studios' biggest with the full launch of CasinoRPG, further team expansion and the opening of the GoldFire Network to third-party developers. Quick Links Game Currency Category:Browse Category:Index